


Hand in Hand

by kageyamasmilkbox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mario Kart, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasmilkbox/pseuds/kageyamasmilkbox
Summary: i love kagehina a bit too much 🏃🏻
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> i might add kagehina drabble here idk

Tobio closes the door to the clubroom and locks it with the key Daichi gave them.

“Hey, wait up!” he says. Shouyou turns around. His cheeks are flushed pink and snowflakes are falling on his orange hair.

“C’mon Yama-yama, I’m cold..” he whines and breathes out fog to exaggerate his point. Kageyama rolls his eyes and catches up to him.

He grabs Hinata’s cold hand in his and brings their hands up to his own pockets to warm them. They meet eyes and look away, this time the blush isn’t from the weather. Kageyama fights back a smile after seeing Hinata’s wide eyes.

\--

They reach Hinata’s house and throw their shoes on the ground. Kageyama goes to the bathroom to change while his boyfriend goes into the bedroom. When he comes out, Hinata has already changed and is sprawled on the couch. He moves to give Kageyama space and without hesitation, he climbs onto the couch behind Hinata and lifts him onto his lap. Tobio wraps his arms around his waist and lays his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. Hinata gives Tobio a joy-con and puts Mario Kart on the tv.

\--

After playing a few rounds (and a lot of persuading from Hinata’s side), they turn on Christmas movies since it’s coming, and heat pizza from the night before. Now Hinata is lying sideways on the taller man’s chest. He brings up his hand and Kageyama brings his down to intertwine their fingers. His other hand is playing with Hinata’s hair contentedly. Kageyama starts rubbing his knuckles and they fall into a comfortable silence. After the movie ends, Kageyama looks down at his boyfriend since he hasn’t spoken, and hears his small snores. He smiles and wraps his free hand over Hinata’s waist. Sleep comes to him easily that night.

In the morning they wake up with still intertwined hands and limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh enjoy :D


End file.
